


Party at Chrissy's House

by DocGyara



Series: Queen Chrissy [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Fpreg, Impregnation, Lesbreeding, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Yaoi, Yuri, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGyara/pseuds/DocGyara
Summary: Chrissy had three loving breeders as her personal toys. Chad, Gene and Amelia were all happy to do anything she wanted, especially if it meant Chrissy getting them pregnant. Tonight was going to be special, though. Chrissy was having a private party at her house, and all three were invited.
Series: Queen Chrissy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550764
Kudos: 26
Collections: Explicit Stories





	Party at Chrissy's House

**Author's Note:**

> SO! This is the big one I've been planning for a while, I hope everyone enjoyed it! Some people have been asking for something like this for a while and I hope I met your expectations.
> 
> This will be the last Chrissy story for a little while, I've got other ideas to explore. So I wanted to make sure things went out with a big bang.
> 
> Coincidentally, this is being released at the time I hit 10k views on Archive of Our Own. Fun
> 
> Comments are welcome and appreciated! Thanks for your time!

Gene, Chad and Amelia were all happy to be Chrissy's love slaves, she had a different one of them over every night, and she always made sure her favorite toys were satisfied. But she hadn't bred any of them since their first night with her. They loved the way she made them feel, but after that first time, getting knocked up, they were all hooked on being pregnant with Chrissy's babies and none of them could stop thinking about it, hoping they would get bred by Queen Chrissy again soon.

Today was different, though. The three of them had each received the same text from Chrissy.

"I'm having a party at my house tonight. Be here at 5, your Queen has something very special planned. Don't be late. Or else."

Chad was the first to arrive, only one thing on his mind. Amelia got to the house not long after and Gene was last. They were all surprised to see the others there, they knew Chrissy had other lovers, but they didn't expect to all be at her place on the same night. 

Chad was as brash as Amelia was reserved, and Gene could just feel himself shrinking back into old habits, sitting off to the side quietly. Chad couldn't think about any other girl besides Chrissy anymore, so Amelia didn't matter to him, but he was definitely in the mood to antagonize that nerd.

Chad walked over to Gene, smirking. "You know, I kinda get why she wanted another hot girl here, but she's got me so what does she need you for, Eugene?" "I go by Gene now, she likes it better..." "Huh? Quit mumbling, dork." "I said Chrissy likes calling me Gene, so I'm Gene now!" Chad made a dismissive sound and rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine, Gene, whatever." Amelia glared at the jock. "Don't start trouble. If she sees us fighting, she might get mad." Chad shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

They decided to wait in silence, things being a bit awkward, and a few minutes after five, Chrissy came strolling down the staircase wearing only a silk bathrobe. Long blonde hair and absolutely perfect curves, the three of them all absolutely adored Queen Chrissy and would do anything to keep her happy. The three immediately stand at attention for Queen Chrissy.

She smiled sweetly at them "I'm glad you all could make it, I hope you're getting along well?"

Chad spoke up first "I'm all yours tonight, Queen Chrissy. I don't even know why you invited these two. You can use me however you want." Amelia sighed dreamily "I hope that you'll breed me again tonight, it feels like forever since the last time you got me pregnant..." With the other two here, Gene felt more like Eugene, lonely little nerd and less like Gene, Chrissy's love slave, but he still answered "I'm here, too, Queen Chrissy...Just like you told me to be."

"I'm glad you're all excited. Your Queen commands you to strip and get upstairs immediately."

They all were more than happy to comply and soon all four of them were naked in Chrissy's bedroom.

"Kneel before your Queen."

All three knelt on the floor in front of Queen Chrissy, and she stood over them, looking pleased with herself.

"I promised you something very special tonight...and I'm going to deliver. Well...the three of you are going to be doing the delivery part, if you're well behaved, of course. If you please me, you're each going to get bred tonight. But before we begin...why don't you tell me why you deserve to go first?"

Chad was the first to speak up "Hell yeah! I love being your breeder bitch, Queen Chrissy. It feels so hot when you knock me up, breed me as hard as you want!" "I'd like to have another of your babies, too, Queen Chrissy..." Gene sort of muttered. Amelia went last "Please breed me first, Queen Chrissy! I've dreamed about being pregnant my whole life, I want it so bad, there's nothing I want more than to be pregnant with your babies again, Queen Chrissy! I'll do anything for you."

"That's what I like to hear, Amelia. Now get on the bed and get ready for your present."

Amelia laid back on the bed as she commanded, and soon Chrissy was on top of her, fingering the girl to get her started. Amelia couldn't resist letting out a soft moan as Chrissy's treatment made her warm and wet between her legs.

Chrissy looked back at her other two toys "Chad, Gene...I'm sure you're enjoying the show...but if I see one finger on either of your dicks, I'm sending you home. No one here is allowed to get off unless I say so. Remember that the three of you are here to please your Queen. But don't feel down, I'm going to make sure everyone has a very fun night."

Queen Chrissy went back to Amelia, still rubbing her clit. "Are you ready, Amelia? Why don't you tell me what you want?" "Please fuck me, Queen Chrissy! Get me pregnant, right now! I want your baby!" Amelia replied, panting, which only encouraged Chrissy to go faster. "Are you sure that's want you want? You want me to give you a big, swollen pregnant belly?" Desperate to be impregnated again, Amelia could only beg for Chrissy's favor. "Yes! Please! I want it so bad, I just want to be pregnant right now!"

Chrissy mounted her, starting to rub their clits together, Amelia moaned, enjoying every second of it. Chad and Gene could only watch, trying to ignore their excitement, both anxiously hoping they would be next. Helpless in Chrissy's embrace, Amelia screamed as she reached climax, Chrissy finishing not long after her. She leaned down and kissed the other girl passionately.

Chrissy sat on the bed next to her and pulled Amelia up into her lap. Then placed her hands on Amelia's flat stomach. "This is my favorite part..." Amelia beamed "I can't wait, Queen Chrissy."

Amelia's stomach started to swell, her belly pushing out and growing. Before long it was obvious that she was pregnant, Chrissy had worked her magic yet again and put a baby in Amelia. Chrissy rubbed Amelia's swollen pregnant belly. 

"How does it feel, Amelia?" Amelia smiled. "It feels amazing, I love being pregnant with your baby, Queen Chrissy." "And I love the way you look with that pregnant belly." Chrissy kept rubbing Amelia's belly with one hand, then slipped the other between the pregnant girl's legs and started fingering Amelia again, Amelia let out a soft moan.

Chrissy grinned "What do you boys think? Isn't this pregnant belly sexy? Don't you like the fruits of my hard work?" Chad quickly replied "It looks great, I want my turn next!" "I think it looks really, really sexy, Queen Chrissy." Gene added. "Oh? Do you like my little mother-to-be and her big, sexy pregnant belly? Do you want to touch it? Do you want to taste her milky tits? Do you want to feel her belly, growing with my baby in it? Do you want to fuck her?" "Yes, I do..." Gene muttered. "Then that's too bad, Gene. Amelia belongs to me tonight and I'm not sharing. She's here for my pleasure, not yours." Chad interrupted "Well I don't want to fuck anyone but you, Queen Chrissy! Ever since the first time you knocked me up, I can't stop thinking about it. I don't want to do anything but be your breeding bitch. Please get me pregnant next! Please, Queen Chrissy!" "Aww, Chad. You're just so horny to be a father-to-be again, aren't you? How can I deny you? You're next."

Amelia got off the bed and knelt down next to Gene, he tried and failed to not look at her belly, still growing bigger. He was mesmerized. Chad got onto the bed and laid back. He knew that Queen Chrissy was always on top. They all knew that Queen Chrissy was always on top.

Chad was obviously ready to go, judging by his rock hard cock. Queen Chrissy still teased him, grasping it and stroking slowly. She knew just how to bring someone to the edge, but leave them wanting more, it was one of her favorite ways of playing with her toys.

"So Chad, do you really want to be pregnant? Because if all you want is to get off, I could just finish you off now." Chad looked up. "No, please! I want you to get me pregnant! I want to have your baby again, Queen Chrissy!" "Oh really? Are you sure? Does the big strong quarterback want to be a breeder bitch?" "Yes! It's the only thing I want, I can't even think about anything else! I want you to breed me, I need you to breed me! Please!" "Do you promise to do anything I tell you to do, Chad?" "Yes, Queen Chrissy! I promise! I belong to you, use me for anything you want!" "Then get ready cause I'm going to breed you. Hard. I'm going to knock you up right now, Chad."

Chrissy climbed on top of Chad and slid herself down over his dick, rocking back and forth. Chad had no complaints, at first, thrusting his hips in time with hers. Amelia was satisfied with her pregnancy, rubbing her own swollen belly and happy to take a brief break, but Gene had to watch and keep waiting, he desperately wanted to have Chrissy's baby again. 

After a few minutes, Chad's breathing was heavy "Queen Chrissy, I'm gonna, I'm gonna..." Unable to hold back any more, Chad moaned as he came, Chrissy still riding him "Mmm, you're doing good, but I'm gonna need more from you." "I don't...I can't...this fast..." "Do you want to get bred or not?" "I want to get bred!" "Then you're gonna keep going until I say you're done!" "Yes, Queen Chrissy!" Chrissy then sped up, going up and down on his cock until she climaxed, but she wasn't done, she rode him even harder until she finally made him cum again. Finally seeming to be satisfied with her work, she gave Chad a kiss and then stood back up.

"Oh god, Queen Chrissy...you fucked me so hard..." Chrissy grinned "But that's what you wanted, Chad. You begged for it so desperately, I had to make double sure that I knocked you up."

Soon, Chad's belly was starting to stretch and grow, just the same way Amelia's did, but his got bigger faster. Gene was rock hard, but he didn't know if it was from seeing Chad's pregnant body or knowing that it was his turn to be Chrissy's breeding bitch next. Either way, it was almost too much to stand. 

Chrissy feigned a yawn. "Well, that's two happy little breeders with my buns in the oven, I'm getting a bit tired. Gene, do you mind terribly if I make you wait until next time?"

Gene got on all fours and started begging. "Please, Queen Chrissy! I've been a good boy all night, and I did everything you said, please get me pregnant now, I need it. I love being your breeding bitch and I just want to have your baby! I had to watch the others get bred and see their pregnant bellies grow, and I just want my turn! Please, my body is aching to be pregnant with your children again. I'll do anything to please you, Queen Chrissy!" "Aw, my horny little Gene. You've been well behaved so far...but do you really promise to do anything to make me happy?" "Yes, I promise! Anything you want, Queen Chrissy! Anything at all, just knock me up right now!" Chrissy grinned "How could I deny that combination of adorable face and desperately horny? You're just absolutely hooked on being my pregnant love slave, aren't you?" "Yes, Queen Chrissy!" "Then hurry up and get in the bed, I'm not going to fuck you on the floor."

Gene quickly climbed into bed and laid back, his erection on display for everyone. Chrissy didn't even bother to tease his dick, not that she hadn't teased him plenty already. She was on top of him in seconds, riding his cock raw and hard. Gene could only moan under Chrissy's onslaught, trying to hold on to her hips and thrust, but barely being able to keep up with her. For as desperate as he was to get off, he held out longer than Chad did before he finally came, but of course Chrissy never stopped playing with one of her toys until she was satisfied, and she kept riding him until she climaxed. Gene was weak and out of breath on the bed.

"There now...I'm sure I knocked you up, Gene. Don't you feel better with a baby in you?"  
"Huff...yes, Queen Chrissy. Thank you. Huff. Thank you for knocking me up again."  
"Good. Next, I want Amelia and Chad on the bed, and Gene you can go back to the floor."

Chrissy sat down on the bed, with Chad and Amelia on opposite sides of her, both sporting pregnant bellies, swollen with Chrissy's children. Gene tried to sit up while he caught his breath, he could see that even though Amelia was impregnated first, Chad's pregnant belly was already much bigger than hers. He must've gotten twins from Chrissy, he was so lucky, Gene thought jealousy.

Amelia and Chad were admiring and rubbing their own pregnant bellies, which were still growing bigger, either of them could almost be full term by now. Their bellies wobbled as their babies stirred and Chrissy put one hand on each of their bellies, feeling her children kick.

"What do you think, Gene? I think these two breeding bitches of mine are very sexy with their pregnant bellies." Gene looked the two over. "I can see how hard you worked to knock them up, Queen Chrissy. I love looking at their pregnant bodies. I can't wait for my belly to be as big as theirs are." "Good answer, now let's all have a little break and watch my third breeder's pregnant belly grow."

Gene felt so happy when his belly started to grow, it felt amazing to be pregnant again, and he loved how sexy the pregnant belly made him feel. He rubbed it as it swelled out, bigger and bigger. He was finally pregnant with Chrissy's baby again and he loved it more than anything else.

Chrissy licked her lips as she watched Gene's pregnant belly grow. "How does it feel, Gene? Aren't you glad you waited your turn like a good boy?" Gene rubbed his belly. "Yes, Queen Chrissy. I wanted this so bad and it feels just as amazing as the first time." Chrissy looked back to her other toys. "And how about you two, do you like being my pregnant breeding bitches?" Amelia sighed contently "Being pregnant is everything I always hoped it would be, thank you for letting me carry your children, Queen Chrissy." Chad, sporting the biggest belly of the three, was very clear about what was on his mind. "God, Queen Chrissy, I love it when you knock me up, being pregnant feels better than anything and it just makes me hornier and hornier." Chrissy grinned. "Oh? Are you still horny after all that, Chad?" Chad answered a little too quickly. "Yeah, I'd love to fuck again, right now!" 

This was exactly what Chrissy wanted to hear. 

"And how about you, Gene? I know how much you like being pregnant with my baby, but I noticed you can't stop looking at my other two breeding bitches." "Yes, Queen Chrissy. I love every pregnant belly and I like looking at theirs, too..." "Aw, Gene. You're such a cute little horny father-to-be. And you waited your turn like a good boy, I think you deserve an extra reward tonight. I already said I'm keeping Amelia to myself, but how about you come feel Chad's belly?" 

Gene stared at Chrissy, and Chad whipped his head towards her "Huh!? You want what?" Chrissy looked sternly at Chad. "I said I want to see Gene rub your pregnant belly, Chad. Do you suddenly have some problem giving me what I want?" Chad shook his head "N-no, Queen Chrissy." "Good. I need to make sure my two favorite boys are getting along well, so this is what I want." Chad looked down, a bit nervous. "Gene, you can come feel my belly if you want..." Gene looked at Chrissy. "Are you sure you want me to, Queen Chrissy?" Chrissy smiled at him. "Go ahead, Gene."

Gene stood up and walked over, very carefully placing a hand on Chad's swollen pregnant belly. Chad shuddered a bit, having his belly touched felt so good. Gene put his other hand on Chad's belly and started gently rubbing. "Mmm...that...feels really good, uh, Gene." "I like rubbing your belly, too, Chad. It's so big and sexy." "I mean...it makes me feel sexy...being pregnant with Queen Chrissy's baby." Chad looked up at Gene and their eyes locked, both blushing, neither sure of what was happening.

Chrissy was getting exactly what she wanted, and she smiled brightly at them. "Isn't it nice to get along with each other? And I can see that you're both getting along very well, judging by those." Chrissy pointed out that both boys had full erections to match their full pregnant bellies. The two quickly looked away from each other, but Gene didn't take his hands of Chad's belly.

Chrissy smirked "Don't get bashful now. I can tell how horny you both are...I don't know if I can take care of you both, at least without leaving Amelia out. So why don't the two of you put on a little show for me? Chad, I want you on the floor, on your hands and knees. And Gene, I want you to fuck Chad as hard as you can. And I won't hear any complaints. I want to see my two pregnant boys fucking each other, hard. Now do as your Queen commands." Gene stammered a bit. "Are-are you sure, Queen Chrissy?" Chrissy looked at Gene. "Oh, I'm very sure, Gene. Don't you like Chad's pregnant belly? I made sure to knock him up with twins so he would be nice and big as a special treat just for you, Gene. If you tell me that you don't want to fuck him, you'll break my heart, all that hard work breeding him for nothing..." "No! His belly is really big and sexy! I'd love to fuck him for you, Queen Chrissy! I've always wanted to fuck someone pregnant and I'll fuck Chad right now!"

Chad looked at Gene. "I am really, really horny from being knocked up...and it's what Queen Chrissy wants...Okay. I want you to fuck me hard, just like she said. To make her happy." Gene nodded. "I'll make sure to put on a good performance for you, Queen Chrissy." Chrissy looked pleased with herself. "Now, what do you say after all the hard work I put into breeding you both?" Almost in unison, the two said "Thank you for getting us pregnant with your babies, Queen Chrissy!" 

Amelia, feeling left out, grabbed Chrissy's hand and held it close to her belly. "What about me, Queen Chrissy? I'm your breeding bitch, too. Isn't there something I can do for you?" Chrissy rubbed Amelia's belly. "Aww, my precious little mother-to-be, I didn't forget about you. You've got a very important job. While I'm watching my nerd father-to-be fuck my jock father-to-be, you're going to put your tongue to work for me." Amelia immediately perked up. "Yes, Queen Chrissy! I'll do my very best for you!"

Everyone got into position according to Chrissy's commands. Chrissy sat on the end of the bed with her legs spread open, with Amelia keeping her head down so that Chrissy had a good view of the performance. Chad was on all fours, his heavy pregnant belly dragging on the floor. Gene knelt behind him, he was unsure...But he was finally going to fuck someone pregnant. His mind didn't know exactly what to do next, but his throbbing erection absolutely did.

Gene grabbed onto Chad's hips and shoved his cock into the pregnant quarterback's ass, letting instinct take over and started thrusting. Chad shouted "OH FUCK! Oh god...that...fuck...don't stop!" Gene grunted "Chad, your pregnant ass is real tight.""And your pregnant cock feels so good inside me." "Then my pregnant cock is gonna ream your pregnant ass for as long as it takes to make Queen Chrissy satisfied" Chad shoved his hips back, pushing against Gene. "Then fuck me harder, you horny nerd!" Gene knew what to do next. He reached between Chad's legs and wrapped his fingers around the pregnant jock's dick, then started to pump it at the same time he was pounding his ass. Chad couldn't do anything anymore but moan, starting to lose himself in the pleasure.

Chrissy was thrilled, partially because Amelia was dutifully eating her out, but mostly because she was getting exactly what she wanted. Queen Chrissy always got exactly what she wanted.

After Chad took so much punishment that even Chrissy was surprised, Gene finished, crying out and filling the horny pregnant quarterback with hot cum, which finally pushed Chad over the edge, moaning was he was forced to cum. Gene reached down and put both hands on Chad's belly and started to rub it, getting a soft groan from the jock. "It felt good to fuck someone as hot and pregnant as you..." Chad didn't look up at him "Yeah, well...it's not like I liked getting fucked by your fat cock or anything, you knocked up nerd...I was just really horny...and Queen Chrissy told me to." Chrissy laughed. "Don't be so shy, Chad. I'm just happy to see how well you two get along."

After having yet another orgasm from Amelia's licking, Chrissy let the girl take a break. "That's enough for now, Amelia. You did a good job. Now let's have the three of you just sit back while I decide what I want you to do next. Amelia, why don't you go relax with the boys?"

Chad and Gene where both sitting back, tired from the show they put on for Chrissy, and Amelia sat down next to them. "I didn't know boys could have babies until Queen Chrissy showed me how she could get boys pregnant. I think you both look kind of cute that way...can I feel?" The two boys nodded and Amelia put a hand on each of their bellies and started to rub, their bellies shook a little bit when the babies inside kicked. "I was always jealous of other pregnant girls...but since we're all pregnant with Queen Chrissy's babies, it's actually kind of nice to see your bellies." Chad looked over at her, enjoying the belly rub. "I never thought anything about pregnancy, but I've never enjoyed anything more than Queen Chrissy knocking me up. It really makes me horny, too." Gene put his hands on his own belly. "I kinda always wished I could be pregnant, even if I didn't really know it. Once Queen Chrissy got me pregnant the first time, it was like a dream come true." Amelia nodded. "It's really magical isn't it, Gene? Doesn't it feel good having a belly full of babies?" "Yeah, I had twins the first time, but I think it's only one tonight. But Chad is definitely having twins, look at how big his belly is." The two of them started rubbing Chad's swollen, pregnant belly. Chad groaned a bit, loving the attention, which he was sure he deserved. "That feels really nice." Amelia smiled. "You're lucky. I hope Queen Chrissy gives me twins next time...or maybe triplets." Chad chuckled a bit. "You'd be huge if she got you pregnant with that many." "Yeah, I would be..." Amelia said dreamily. 

Chrissy signed contently. "My three breeders all look so cute together...Amelia?" "Yes, Queen Chrissy?" "Do you want some belly rubs from the boys?""If you say it's okay, Queen Chrissy." "Alright then, the two of you can feel her belly." Chad and Gene tentatively put their hands on Amelia's pregnant belly, starting to rub gently now that they had Chrissy's permission.

Chrissy looked at her favorite toys, all cuddling on the floor. "Why don't you all come up on the bed? There's enough room for everyone." The pregnant breeders stood up and got onto the bed with Chrissy. "I think we're all getting a bit tired...so we're going to end the night with a bang." Chrissy grinned at the three. "Amelia, since you did a good job with your tongue, it's your turn, I'll eat out your pregnant pussy. And while I'm doing that, Chad, since you let yourself get dicked down for my amusement, you can fuck my pussy one more time tonight. Gene, I've only got one place left for you to be included, so I'm going to let you put that big cock in my ass. Does everyone know their place?" The three quickly responded "Yes, Queen Chrissy!" It took a bit of time for everyone to maneuver themselves, with four people, three big pregnant bellies and only one bed involved, but everyone got into their position and went to work according to Chrissy's commands.

Chrissy loved getting to fuck all her toys at once, the three of them were her own little pregnant harem, and she was very proud of her handiwork. She had bred Gene, Chad and Amelia all in one night, and they all had big, swollen bellies, pregnant with her children. She knew they'd have to give birth, eventually. But she was going to enjoy every second of tonight while it lasted, and milk them for all they were worth. They were her toys, after all. She adored all three of her breeder bitches, but in the end, they were all only here to pleasure the Queen.


End file.
